Torja
by QisaQ
Summary: Jade breaks up with Beck because she is with Tori. How will Beck react? What will the aftermath be? Oneshot but if I get reviews I will make more chapters.
1. Coming out

Hey, this is my oneshot. It's just a little thing about an awesome Bade breakup(Bade is Beck and Jade if you didn't know). Sorry if the characters are OOC. If you want to know how I thought of the story PM me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Jade walks toward Beck With tears in her eyes. Beck notices them and says "Whats wrong, Jade?"

"We need to breakup,"Jade says strongly.

"Wh-why?" says Beck confused.

Jade sighs and says, "Since I like someone else"

"Who?" Beck says interested.

Tori then walks over to them and asks Jade "Have you told him yet?"

Jade looks at her mad and replies, "I was just getting to it"

"Umm what?" asks Beck annoyed and confused.

"Tori is the one I like. We have been dating for a few weeks," says Jade.

Beck with a surprised look on his face starts to stutter. "Her? Really? Wow, Jade. I thought you liked me"

"I'm sorry Beck but I like Tori and we're over"

Beck didn't like that and he punched Jade. Right in the stomach.

Jade fell backwards and her head hit the wall. It started bleeding and Tori dialed 911. Beck ran off just as Tori was talking to the 911 person.

Thats it! If you wanna hear more then review or favorite!


	2. Stronger

**A/N Here's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long. I was on a school trip and my birthday was on April 20th. Well Ta-da! And sorry its short. Also I will be updating weekly.**

Jade's Pov

I wake up in a hospital. I rub my head and remember what happened before. Beck punched me and I hit my head. But everything before that is fuzzy. I hear a loud noise and I see Tori. Tori! She runs next to my bed and I kiss her. She looks like she was crying.

"I-I-I didn't know if you would make it" she said barely getting through because of the tears.

"But I did and that's all that matters" I say. Tori smiles sweetly and says "I love you so much". I reply, "I love you more". Just at that moment a doctor comes in and says "You are getting out of this room for a while, Ms. West". "Umm why" I ask. "You'll see" says the doctor with a wink.

"Let me see what is going on" says Tori and sprints off down the hallway. I roll my eyes. She OBVIOUSLY knows what's going on. At the end of the hallway I see this big empty lunchroom. The light is off. I then hear music starting and Tori pops up from behind a table. She is wearing a nurse dress but in purple and blue stripes. Cat comes out in the same dress. The boys are wearing doctors outfits in black and white stripes. Music starts playing. I smile and watch the performance.

_Tori: You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want_

Cat and Tori: You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

All: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Tori: What doesn't kill makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn' kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Tori: You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you  
You didn't think I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You tried to break me, but you see

All: What doesn't kill makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

_Cat: What doesn't kill makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn' kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Tori: Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning  
In the end

All: What doesn't kill makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Tori: What doesn't kill makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn' kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone 

I clap. Tori runs up to me and hugs me. We are finally together. Happy as ever.


	3. No Worrying

**A/N Hope you enjoy chapter 3 of Torja! Also this story is written by Sparkler(if you read my profile you would understand why I have to make this clear. Also, if you want to know how I thought of the name Torja then give me 3 reviews by Sunday 3:30 PM ET time zone. I know you can do it! The explanation will be in the next chapter which will be up in about 3-4 days.**

_3 weeks later_

Tori's POV

It's been about 3 weeks since Jade has been back at school. When she got back there were reporters circling the school asking her questions. Didn't know it was such a big deal to get punched by your ex-boyfriend and him running away.

Well, I guess the last part wasn't a surprise.

Jade is still scared to death as to if Beck will come back and hurt her more. She has been going to therapy and doing well if I must say.

"Tor!" yells Jade running down the hallway. I brace myself for a huge hug. But it dosen't come.

"What's wrong Jade?" I ask nervously. "Th-th-th-there h-have b-been siteings of umm..." she stutters.

"WHAT?" I scream.

"Beck, in the area" Jade says. Well that through me off the hook. I must have a shocked expression because then she says "Cat saw him in her backyard. He was running around crazily. Well, atleast it most likely is him. This is Cat, we're talking about so it might of b-". I cut her off there. "Jade, your rambling. Calm down"

"Sorry, it's just that i'm nervous that HE might come back" she says. She starts to bite her nails and I pull her hand down.

"Jade, no worrying. How about this, on friday afternoon we invite everyone in our class to a party at my place. The party is for everyone being happy." I say gleely.

"Pathetic theme but I'll go with it. See you after class" she says. I kiss her cheek and we go our seperate ways.


	4. Listen to Tori

**A/N Since I got more then 3 revies then I shall post the story of ho I named the story. So one day I asked my aunt here my mom as. And she said "Target". And I thought she said Torja so I said "What the heck is Torja" then she said "No, Target" and I was like OH. I know, pathetic reason but I wanted to share. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Oh and sorry if this chapter is boring but I just wanted to get one up before the next because the next is important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious but I own the T.V in my room playing Victorious right now.**

Jade's POV

Ow, my fingers hurt from such a big text. I am texting Tori about the party. Only 2 days away. I need to go to the mall to pick out a dress. I know, I don't seem like the kind of girl to go to the mall but ever since I got that concussion from Beck I've been...different. When he hurt me I strated getting nicer. It might wear off after a while but hey. I'm only a little nicer. To Tori.

I sigh as I think about Tori. I miss her. Even though I have been texting her she has been busy getting the party ready. I really am bored right now.

Maybe I can go outside. Yeah, I will go outside. First, I check my phone to see if Tori sent me another text. She did. She said . _Jade, stay inside. Urgent bis! I will call u in a few mins. _Huh? What could be that urgent? I wave it off and head downstairs.

I check the clock, 4:57 PM. I have an hour and 3 minutes until my mom gets home. I get on my black boots and walk into my backyard. I look at the fence between my house and my cousins house. When my cousins were looking for a house to buy my aunt was pregnant with her youngest child. I have 3 cousins who live next door. Two boys and one girl. The oldest is named Devin and he is 17, the second is oldest is named Patrick and he is 15, my youngest cousin is named Maria and she is 14. I could go over there but they dislike me ever since I locked Maria in the basement on Thanksgiving.

I guess I could apolgize now. I could say Tori put me up to this! I decide my plan and head towards the fence. Suddenly I hear a sound. It's coming from the woods. Someone walks out. They have something in their hand. I start screaming and run to my driveway. I turn around and I see the person coming. I run down my driveway over the fence. I run straight to my cousins front door. I ring the doorbell and luckily Maria is playing piano by the door so she opens the door fast. Before she can even greet me I walk in, shut the door and say "Call the police".


	5. New kid, hot kid

**A/N That chapter ended on a dramatic note. Also all of Jade's family knows about what Beck did so they actually know whats going on. And sorry last chapter was short. I just wanted Jade to see Beck before a certain chapter. Oh and also I changed the rating to M because of a few certain things that will happen but don't worry, right before it happens I will write it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Neither does my Unicorn.**

Tori's POV

I'm tapping my leg all the way through Sikowitz's class. I just want to get home and get the party ready. I'm about to get up and leave when Jade taps me on the shoulder.

I look at her and say "What?". She whispers to me "Pay attention, I don't want you getting in trouble on the day of the party". I nod and somehwat pay attention.

After a while Mr. Sikowitz's get up on the stage and says "Today we have a new student. He has impressed all of the staff here with his talent. Hello to Alex Randalls!"

Everyone claps as Alex walks out. Alex has blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His hair is a bit beyond the average boy's hair. All in all he is the hottest guy I have ever seen. I shake my head. I can't be thinking like this. How will Jade feel?

Luckily the bell rings so I can do other things. I need to get home and finish the party decorations. Wait, I should invite Alex! It would only be fair considering I invited everyone else in the school.

As I walk out I can see Jade trying to catch up to me so I stop and wait for her. Th second she gets to me I say "Jade, I'll talk to you at the party. I need to do something." She nods and exits the building.

I hurry over to Alex just as he grabs his things out of his locker. I study his locker for a minute. It's already decorated. It has a microphone on it with an anonamous **(A/N not sure if I spelled it right) **figure on it. The anonamous person looks like a rapper. And it has the sun and the moon both there next to eachother. It's rather interesting.

"Um hey" he says noticing me. "Oh hi. I'm Tori Vega" I say.

"Cool. I'm Alex Randall" he says. "I know" I say blushing.

He smiles and says "What were you going to say". "Huh?" I say confused. What does he mean? "Why did you come over here?" he asks. Oh. "I wanted to invite you to my g-g-girlfriends party. At my house. Here is the invitation." I say handing him the invitation.

"Thanks" he says and walks away. I do a sigh of relief and head home.


	6. Party time! POV 1

**A/N So I hope you like last chapter. Do you like Alex? Do you think he will be important? To answer one, yes, he will be important. I think you should like him for now. I will also be writing the chapter and the next chapter in both Tori and Jade's POV. I will get Tori's POV part soon.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Victorious.**

Jade's POV

"Are we there yet?" I ask. Tori simply replys with a head nod. The grin on her face makes it look hard to talk. I cross my arms and wait impatiently for us to get to her house. Finally we stop.

We arrive at Tori's house I start screaming. I am so excited for this party! I grab my coat and run inside. The place looks so amazing. I look around at the decorations. There is a banner that says 'We are all happy". I roll my eyes. I grab a chair and stand on it. I tear down the banner and jump off the chair.

Suddenly I see Cat come down the steps of Tori's house. "Jade!" she yells running to hug me. "Don't hug me" I scream. She squeals and let's go.

"Sorry" she says. Then I start smiling super big and hug her. She squeals again and then Andre comes into the room. He hugs me also. I notice people staring at us now so I let go. "Hey Jade, how are you" says Andre.

"Fine" I say. I haven't seen Andre much lately. He nods and says to Cat "Let's let Jade have time to party for herself".

Right as he said that Raina Belen walks over to me. "Hello Jadelyn Olivia West" she says chewing gum. I roll my eyes. "Hello Raina Miranda Belen. And my name isn't Jadelyn. Just Jade" I say hoping for a good comeback. I've been lacking them lately.

"Hey Rainie, calm down and I'll take you out on a date" says Andre. I chuckle to myself. of course Andre would do that, 1. He's a good friend, and 2. He thinks she's pretty.

"No Thanks, Andre. Your not my type. And I am dating someone" says Raina.

"Who?" asks Cat. As if on cue Tori and that new kid Alex walk in.

"Alex" says Raina.

"What about me, beauty?" he says. Something about that sounds familiar. I can't place my finger on it though. "Your dating Alex?" asks Tori. She is obviously surprised. I think she feels he is to good for her.

"Yes, my lovely Raina is dating me. We have been together for a week. I met her when I visited Hollywood Arts last week." he says.

I wish I could go up to them and slap them right now. Ah wait, I can threaten them. I pull out my scissors from my pocket. They have black and have white sequins spelling "Jade" on them. I got them from Tori for my birthday. She just said that she saw you could get engravings on scissors at a store she was at and she thought I would be more nice to her. At our next "meeting" I thanked her for them.

"Raina, if you don't leave in the next 10 seconds I will throw these scissors at you" I say threatening. She dosen't budge. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. And I know my answer. Raina is...


	7. Party time! POV 2

A/N Sorry I haven't updated recently. First my laptop broke where I had written and finished the chapter then my friends got demandy so they were pushing me to hard. (don't demand friends) well here it is now! BTW I'm typing this on my IPhone.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Tori's POV

"Are we there yet" asks Jade. I almost don't answer her but to be nice I nod my head. We are 5 minutes away. I run a list of things that need to be done in my head. I realize everything is done so I am satisfied. You are probably wondering when and how I finally got my drivers license. I got it about 2 months ago. I just don't drive much.

When I get to my house Jade starts screaming. I assume shes just excited. She grabs her coat and exits the car. She's satisfied.

I shut all the car doors and prepare to go inside until Alex stands next to me. "Hey Tori" says Alex.

I smile. "You came" I say. I'm so glad he came. He seems like a good ...friend. "Of course" he replies "Jade shouldn't have gone through that".

Wait, how would he know what. I didn't tell him. "Umm how did you know that something happened to Jade" I say confused. "My girlfriend told me" he says. Before I can ask who he'a dating he starts heading inside.

As soon as I walk in I here music playing in the background. I also see Jade talking to Raina. Alex hurries over to them. I follow.

"What about me beauty?" he asks. Alex is dating Raina. Wow.

"Your dating Alex?" I say to Raina. Alex could get someone do much better then Raina. Like me! Umm if I wasn't dating Jade.

"Yes, my lovely Raina is dating me. We have been together for a week. I met her when I visited Hollywood Arts last week." Alex says.

I look to Jade but she dosent notice me. She is distracted with her scissors. GASP! She's going to hurt Raina! I know I hate Raina but violence is never the answer.

Aww, wait, she's using the scissors I got her for her birthday.

"Raina, if you don't leave in the next 20 seconds I will throw these scissors at you."

I close my eyes. I don't want to see this. But I think I know what jade did. Jade...


	8. Did she?

A/N Heya! Time to update my wonderful story! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. But this chapter shall be better. Mwahaha. Oh and if you aren't going to review something irrelevant I the story don't review.

Disclaimer: Victorious is not on the list of things I own.

Jade's POV

As I throw my scissors at Raina I realize my hatred for her. I flashback to all the mean things she has ever done to me.

Back in first grade we were in the same class. I was coloring a picture of a hammer while Cat was coloring a unicorn. I told Cat her picture was amazing and she smiled.

After that Raina came over to my drawing and grabbed it from my table. She ripped it up into 1 million peices.

In fourth grade I was playing tag with a bunch I kids in gym class. Robbie tagged me so I was it. I tried to get him back but he ran off. I looked in the distance and saw Raina and Andre talking. I decided to do a sneak attack on them.

When I was almost there Andre noticed me and ran off. Raina started jogging away. I got her arm but I had to lightly slap it.

Raina paused for a second, smirked at me, then started screaming. She then sat on the floor. I looked at her like she was crazy. A second later the gym teacher Mrs. Parinsky came over and asked Raina what was going on. She claimed I slapped her and pushed her.

I did not! But Mrs. Parinsky believed her and I had to stay inside for recess for the next 3 days.

One of the worst thing she ever done to me was in seventh grade. It was the last week of school and I was wearing this new black tank top I had just bought at the mall. Everyone was complimenting me on it. But during gym when I wasn't wearing it Raina took it from my locker and colored on it!


End file.
